Coffee Beans & Motor Oil AU
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: Dean meets Cas at his favourite coffee shop where Cas has just started working after moving into town a few days previous. They hit it off immediately, Dean asks Cas on a date and it all unfolds from there. - Destiel, Sabriel, Crobby, Balcifer - rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

The moment he saw the blue-eyed, black-haired man behind the counter of his favourite coffee shop, Dean knew he wanted to get to know the new guy. It wasn't that the guy was stunningly gorgeous, because he definitely was, Dean just felt an immediate attraction to the man. He looked young, probably about twenty two, which suited Dean fine, he was twenty five.

Dean stood behind the two people in line, thinking how to ask the guy at the counter on some resemblance of a date. Luck seemed to be against him though, because Gabriel, the manager, took over the counter while the dark haired man went out the back. When Dean got up to the counter he asked for his usual then added "Hey, Gabe, who was the dark haired guy just serving? I haven't seen him 'round before."

"He's my younger brother, Castiel…why? You interested?" Gabe responded, catching the look on Dean's face and knowing his ambition already, they had been friends for a few years now and Gabriel could usually tell what he was thinking, Dean often told him to stop reading his mind.

"Ha. _No_…maybe, shit. Do you mind if I ask him out?"

"Not at all, I'm already dating _your_ brother, I'll get him to bring out your coffee." Gabriel winked at him.

"Thanks, Gabe."

"No problem, just don't tell me all the gory details."

"Yeah, like you don't tell me all your gory details, there are some things I don't actually need to know about my own brother." Dean told him as he moved away from the counter to find a seat in the three quarters empty coffee shop.

Dean only had three minutes to prepare before the young blue-eyed man was wandering over to his little two seater table. To Dean's surprise Castiel pulled out the opposite chair and sat down, handing over Dean's coffee "Hello, Gabriel gave me a fifteen minute break and told me to come and sit with you, apparently you want to ask me something?"

He saw Gabe watching him and grinning "Hey, um, yeah, Gabe's a good guy, I heard you're his brother, Cas?"

"Yes, I am his younger brother, Castiel, but I guess you can call me Cas. May I ask who you are?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." Dean held out his hand to Cas and the younger man shook it "I'm a friend of Gabe's."

"Nice to meet you Dean, I must admit it's good to talk to someone other than Gabriel, Lu and Balthazar, Anna, and Crowley. Okay, that actually sounds like a lot of people considering I only moved here three days ago, but you seem nice."

Dean laughed "Well I like you too." They smiled at each other and suddenly the words were spilling out of Dean's mouth before he even realised it "So, Cas, what I wanted to ask you was; do you wanna go on a date with me? And hopefully another one after that…"

Before Cas had a chance to reply there was a loud crash followed by a "Dammit!" from Gabriel. They both turned their heads to find glass and chocolate chip cookies scattered on the floor in front of the counter with Gabriel leaning over where the jar had been, a disappointed frown on his face "What a waste." He complained.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping." Dean called out to him, to which Gabriel responded by sticking his tongue out at Dean, who just laughed and looked back at Cas to see him scribbling something on a piece of paper from his notepad. Cas handed over the folded piece of paper and said "Call me any time after four thirty, I better go help Gabe before he cries over spilt cookies, thanks for the chat." Then he left the table and Dean got a really nice view of his ass as he bent over to help his brother.

Dean unfolded the note and read what Cas had written 'Looking forward to your call, Castiel Novak' and underneath was his mobile number. Suddenly Dean remembered he was supposed to be at work and he rushed out of the coffee shop, coffee in hand.

X X X

Dean ended up being twenty minutes late for work "Sorry, Bobby! Sorry I'm late!" He yelled as he dashed into the office to clock in.

"It's alright, Dean, its not a problem." Bobby told him, looking up from some paperwork "What's got you all smiley?"

"Nothing." Dean grinned.

"What's his name?" Bobby asked him knowingly.

"Why does there have to be someone for me to be happy?"

"Because, I know you, Winchester, and you don't grin like that about nothin'."

"Okay, okay, his name is Cas, he's Gabe's brother, just moved here a few days ago." Dean felt like a teenager all over again, but he didn't care, Cas was something special, he just knew it.

"You get his number?"

"Yep." Dean said brandishing the piece of paper Cas had given him.

"Good, now off you go."

Dean nodded to Bobby and exited the office, passing Crowley who was entering "Crowley."

"Dean." Crowley greeted back.

Crowley and Bobby were together, and Bobby was like a father to him, but it didn't mean Dean had to like the other man that much. Today he wasn't letting Crowley or anything get him down, and he couldn't wait for four thirty to call Cas, it had been at least six months since he last had a date and another six months on top of that since he'd had a date with a guy. Dean was excited to say the least. He turned the radio on and up loud enough so he couldn't hear Crowley's suggestive comments in the other room, then set to work on the first car of the day, and _not_ daydreaming about a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed, angel.

X~X~X~~XX~~XX~~~X~XX~~XX~~X~XX~~X~X~X~X~X~X~~XX~X~~X~X~XX~~X~~X~X~~X~~X

**Hey guys, so suddenly im writing a new fic and yeh, more destiel ^_^ lol let me know what you think of the first chapter…much love xox**


	2. Chapter 2

Four thirty took forever to come around that day, it wasn't that work was slow, or that he was having a bad day, though it could have been that Dean kept looking at the clock every ten minutes. Dean finished work twenty minutes later to make up for being late that morning, so by the time he got home it was already four forty. He didn't even bother to get changed, Dean just unlocked his front door, put his wallet and keys on the counter then sat down at his little two seater table, pulled out his cell and the paper Cas had given him.

Dean dialled the number and held it up to his ear, listening to it ring. It rang and rang and finally the voicemail picked up and after what sounded like Castiel's confused voice asking why he was saying his name, there was a beep and Dean left a message "Uh, hey, Cas, its Dean from the coffee shop this morning, you said to call, so, um call me back if you still wanna go out."

Feeling a little annoyed that Cas didn't answer, Dean chucked his phone onto the table and threw off his greasy singlet, thinking about what to have for dinner. Suddenly his phone was ringing, blaring Highway To Hell from the table. Dean's heart skipped a beat as he looked at the screen, it was Castiel's number! He answered it straight away "Hello?"

"Hello, Dean." Castiel's deep voice said on the other end.

"Hey, Cas, did you get my message?"

"I did. I'm sorry I was unable to answer, my cat was being difficult and I couldn't get to my phone, but I would very much like to go out with you, Dean."

"No worries. Awesome, when are you free?"

"Well, I'm free tonight…"

"Tonight sounds great! Um, I can pick you up, since you probably don't know your way around yet…"

"Oh, that would be good, thank you. What time should I be ready for?"

"Uh, say six fifteen? "

"Wonderful, I'll see you then."

"Um, Cas, I kinda need to know where you live." Dean chuckled as he said it.

Cas laughed embarrassedly "That might be helpful, I live at number thirteen Thursday Crescent. Do you know where that is?"

"Sure do, that's two streets from Gabriel on Tuesday Road."

"I believe that's correct, see you soon, Dean."

"Okay, see ya." Dean hung up, and hurried off to shower, even though his date wasn't for another hour, and Cas only lived five minutes from him as it turned out, but Dean was excited, he had a feeling about Cas, a good feeling.

X X X

Castiel was ready to go within half an hour, he had showered, changed his outfit twice and fed his cat, Shadow. So he sat on the couch and petted the black fur ball curled up next to him, waiting for Dean.

"Shadow, I know I didn't spend that long with Dean, but...I don't know, I picked up a vibe or something, I know tonight is going to be good...I don't sound crazy do I?"

Of course the cat didn't answer, but there was a knock on the door, so Castiel gave Shadow one last pat and got up, not expecting it to be Dean so soon. He opened the door to see Dean standing on the steps smiling at him. He was wearing a black leather jacket, dark grey t-shirt and deep blue jeans. Cas thought he looked pretty attractive and was about to say so when he noticed Dean looking him up and down and said "Wow, Cas, you look good."

The younger man blushed "Thank you, Dean, you look pretty good yourself."

"Thanks, I know I'm early but...are you ready? Or do you need a few minutes..."

"No, I'm ready, just let me grab my jacket." Cas ducked back into his house and scooped up his jacket, keys, phone and wallet before saying goodbye to his cat. He made it back to the front door and stepped out locking and shutting it behind him.

They got into the Impala and Dean asked "So any food related things I should know, vegetarian or allergic to anything?"

"No, I will eat most things, I'm not overly keen on seafood though." Cas replied thoughtfully.

"Cool, there's a place called the Roadhouse, it's a bar and grill, so we can go there if that's alright?"

"Sounds good." Cas said as he put on his seatbelt.

X X X

The pair chatted a bit in the car, but saved any major topics of conversation for dinner. Pulling up in the car park, they went inside and found a table. While looking over the menu a young blonde haired waitress came over to them "Hey, Dean, haven't seen you in a while."

Dean looked up to see his friend, Jo; the owner's daughter "Hey, Jo, yeah, I know, Bobby's been keeping me busy. By the way this is Castiel Novak, Gabe's brother, he just moved here. Cas, this is Jo Harvelle, her mother, Ellen, owns this place."

"Nice to meet you, Jo." Cas said.

"Yeah, you to, Castiel. So can I get a drink order for you guys?" Jo responded.

"I'll just have a beer." Dean told her.

"One for me too, please." Cas added.

"Two beers, coming up." Jo smiled and left to get their beverages.

Once she had gone Dean said "So, what are you gonna have?"

"I don't have burgers very often, but I do enjoy them, so I think I will have a burger and fries. How about yourself?"

Dean chuckled "The same, except I get bacon on my burger as well."

"Oh, that sounds delicious, I'll have that too." He told Dean.

Jo came back with their beers then and set one in front of each of them "Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"We'll both have the burger with fries, thanks, Jo, and don't forget the bacon." Dean relayed their decision.

"I will never forget the bacon, Dean. Won't be too long guys." She turned and walked off to the kitchen, leaving the two men to talk more.

"So, can I ask why you decided to move out here? There isn't really a lot here." Dean queried before taking a mouthful of beer.

"You can ask. Basically I followed Gabriel out here after I finished the course I was doing at collage back home. Our parents are very religious and Gabe came out to them about being bisexual at eighteen and they kicked him out, of course I knew he was, and he knew that I'm gay, but I couldn't believe he told our parents. Although I told them the day I was leaving to come here, I'm not going back there so I don't really care."

"Yeah, Gabe told me your parents kicked him out, my mother was fairly accepting of Sam and I, Sam is my brother, he's dating Gabe, you've probably met him or heard Gabe talking about him, anyway, our father took a little while to warm up to the idea of us being interested in guys. Doesn't matter though, he took off after our mother died, when I was twenty and Sam was sixteen."

"Wow, so you took care of Sam?"

"Yeah pretty much, worked a few jobs til he finished school and got his own job to help me out. Now he lives on his own, but spends most nights at Gabe's, I think they are gonna move in together soon though."

Jo suddenly arrived with their meals and asked if she could get them anything else, they declined and thanked her for the food. Their conversation became lighter as they started eating "This is really good." Cas said and Dean agreed. Once they finished their meals, Dean ordered a slice of blueberry pie for dessert and Cas ordered the same. Cas got a bit of blueberry filling smeared on his upper lip and Dean leaned across the table, wiping it off with his thumb. Then he realised what he was doing "Uh, sorry, you just, um, sorry."

Dean glanced at Cas and saw the younger man blushing and smiling "It's quite alright, Dean."

Soon Dean collected the bill and they made the drive back to Castiel's place. Being a gentleman, Dean got out and walked Cas up to his front door, stopping on the step as Cas found his keys and unlocked his door but didn't enter.

"I had a really good night, Dean, one of the best dates I've ever been on." Cas admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes, but it was more the company than anything, though the food was great too."

"Well I had a pretty awesome night too with present company, can I see you again sometime soon?" Dean asked, hopeful.

"How about Wednesday night? I can't tomorrow; I told Gabriel I would have dinner with him and Sam."

"Wednesday it is then. Maybe we can go see a movie or something?"

"Definitely, it's a date." Cas chuckled and turned to open his door.

"Cas?" Dean said slightly nervous.

As Cas turned back towards the other man he started to speak but his lips suddenly became occupied with Dean's. It was a soft short kiss, but it was the icing on the cake.

"Goodnight, Dean." Cas smiled happily at the older man as he disappeared behind his door.

Dean whipped out his phone and texted Castiel 'Goodnight gorgeous :)' then he practically skipped to his car, high on happiness. As he drove home, Dean thought about how Wednesday would be even better and couldn't wait to see Cas again.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~~XX~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Hey guys, so there is chapter 2, I hope you liked the destiel date, let me know what you think of the chapter/story so far, much love xox**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean awoke to his phone vibrating early on Wednesday morning. It was a text from Cas that read; 'Good morning, Dean :) would you like to have coffee before work this morning? Say 7:20?'

Checking the time, Dean replied 'Morning, Cas :) sounds awesome, see you then.'

He quickly went about his morning ritual and drove to the coffee shop where Castiel worked. Upon entering, Dean spotted the dark haired man straight away as the place was practically empty, he was sitting at a two seater table with two coffees.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said cheerfully as he sat across from the younger man.

"Hello, Dean." Cas replied, his eyes lighting up when he saw the older man. He pushed a coffee cup towards Dean smiling "Gabriel told me what you usually get, so I made us our drinks, I hope it's okay…I haven't been making coffee very long."

Dean took a sip from his cup, it definitely wasn't horrible but it wasn't the best coffee in the world. He didn't want to discourage Cas though, so he smiled back warmly and expressed his appreciation "It taste good, Cas, thanks for making it, and for asking me to come. It's awesome; I get to see you twice in one day…We're still on for tonight, right?"

"Of course, but I was wondering, are there any ten pin bowling places around here, I used to be in a team back home and I'd really like to bowl again." Cas fidgeted with his coffee cup as he spoke, not knowing if Dean would think it nice that he wanted to share something he enjoyed with the mechanic or if he would think it too soon to start sharing each other's lives like that. He also didn't know if Dean liked bowling or wouldn't want to because Cas had been on a team, which meant he was probably not too bad at bowling. Okay, maybe he was over thinking it, just a little…Eventually, Dean's answer snapped him out of it.

"I love bowling, I used to take Sammy as a treat and there's a place not too far away, maybe we can teach each other a thing or two."

Castiel smiled "I'd like that.

They continued to talk and make plans for the evening ahead. Eventually, Dean had to leave for work, giving Cas a quick peck on the cheek before heading out the door to his car. Castiel blushed as he heard Gabriel giggle from his hiding spot; _of course_ he'd been spying on them. His brother came into sight from a random place that only Gabe would think to use as a hidey hole "So, I see you and Dean and going well."

"We've only been on one date, but I feel a connection to him…I really like him, Gabe." Admitted Castiel.

"Well I'm pretty sure he feels the same." Gabe assured him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I have never seen Dean Winchester smile like that at anyone. Now, time for work, little bro." Gabriel walked off to stand behind the counter and Cas finished the last mouthful of his coffee, which was now cold, but he didn't mind. He was happy to know that Dean enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed Dean's and he couldn't wait for that night.

X X X

The navy blue ball rolled swiftly down the lane, knocking down all the pins to earn Cas his second strike of the night. The dark haired man turned back to his partner triumphantly, there was a grin on his face and a spark in his eyes as his pranced over and plonked himself onto the seat next to Dean's. Receiving a high five from the older man, Cas reciprocated the gesture by planting a light kiss on the other's lips. Dean pulled Castiel's head further towards himself with a hand placed gently on the back of his neck and deepened their kiss, letting his tongue swipe against soft lips and gain access to brush against Cas's own tongue.

When they finally pulled back, there was a light shade of pink colouring Castiel's cheeks and Dean beamed at him, before getting up from his seat and gripping his own ball in his hand. Dean lined up his ball and swung his arm, letting go and straightening up to watch it speed down the lane way.

Dean took out all the pins also, making them even in the way of strikes "Looks like we're tied, Cas." Dean told him.

"Seems that way." Cas smirked at him.

Dean lent down and pressed his lips to Castiel's, a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. The couple weren't aware of anything going on around them until Dick Roman, a guy who was a year above Dean in high school, walked passed with his latest girlfriend and saw them lip locked. Dean and Dick had never gotten on in any way and that wasn't about to change.

"Oi, Winchester! This is a public place; nobody here wants to see that. Why don't you take your filth elsewhere?"

Dean stood up straight, all kindness drained from his face "What fucking business is it of yours to dictate what people can do, I didn't want to catch you cheating on your girlfriends in high school, but-"

"Shut the fuck up, faggot!" Dick exclaimed, pulling his girlfriend closer.

"Make me." Dean dared him. Someone started tugging on his arm; Dean turned his head in the direction of the distraction and saw that it was Cas pulling at him.

"Dean, just ignore him, it's not worth it, please." Cas pleaded with him in an even tone

Dean's eyes softened but he didn't get a chance to speak as two guys came up behind Cas "Hey, guys, what's going on?" One of them asked.

"Hey, Lu, Balthazar." Dean nodded to each in turn "Just Dick being a dick." He spat.

"Hey, Dick, why don't you piss off?" Balthazar suggested.

Seeing he was out numbered, Dick got moving, pulling his girlfriend after him "Watch your back, Winchester." He threw over his shoulder.

"You too, Roman!" Dean tossed back, and then turned to Cas and their friends "Thanks, guys. I thought I he was gonna try something, asshole…"

"Happy to help." Balthazar assured him.

"We better go, don't want them to get rid of our lane, see youse later." Lu added.

The pair walked back over to their lane, hand in hand and continued with their game. Dean directed his attention back to Castiel, who was watching him intently with big blue eyes "I'm sorry." He said softly "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Some people are just so…"

"Fucking stupid."

"Dense." Cas completed with a small sigh.

"Do you want to go?" Dean offered.

"No! It was just a little hiccup and he is gone now, I'm not going to let it ruin the wonderful night I'm having with you."

Dean smiled "I'm glad its not just me that's having an awesome time." He proceeded to wrap his arms around Castiel's waist, pulling him into hug and kissing him gently, quickly forgetting the recent events.

Cas gave a little giggle as they broke apart "You like to kiss a lot."

"Not really, just you." Dean answered nonchalantly "I can stop if you don't like-" He was cut off by Castiel giving him a chaste kiss and beaming.

"Dean…" Cas began, his expression turned slightly shy and nervous "I, um, I want you to know; that I'm yours, if you will be mine."

The older man was a little taken aback by Castiel's words "You mean you want to date me, officially?"

"I thought we were already 'dating'…"

"I mean, you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, and I love the kissing, by the way." Cas confirmed.

Dean grinned, the biggest grin of his life, and pulled Castiel close, their lips met in a long, sweet, slow kiss and Dean decided that that was probably the best day of his life, so far.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry this has taken me so long to write, so many things going on, anyway, I hope to be quicker with my next update, and I love fluffy destiel :D let me know what you think, much love to you all xox**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Dean and Castiel met at the coffee  
shop before work again. Cas had his coffee ready and passed it to Dean as the older man kissed his cheek then sat down. Before either of them had the chance to speak, Gabriel joined them with his own coffee in hand.

"Morning, guys."

"Hey, Gabe." The couple said in unison.

"So, how'd your date go last night?" The oldest man enquired with a spark in his eye.

"It was wonderful." Cas responded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it was great, except Dick Roman had to stick his nose in where it wasn't wanted." Dean told Gabe as he recalled the event in his mind.

"Of course he did. You sort him out?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, had some help from Lu and Balthazar." Replied Dean.

"Good. Anyway, what I came over to tell you is that; Sam is moving in with me after work today!" Gabriel announced, a huge grin splitting his face.

"Congratulations." Castiel smiled at his brother, he was happy for the both of them, it was easier to be happy for other couples when things in your own love life were looking up.

"Jerk, didn't tell _me_ he was moving." Dean grumbled, internally he was happy for his brother and Gabriel.

"To be fair, it only happened last night, and we decided to wait til today to tell you both, since you two were on your date." Gabe countered.

"Oh." Dean deflated "Well, congrats."

"Thanks! Oh, and we are having a sort of house warming party on Saturday night. Just bring some booze, we've got the rest."

"Sounds good, Gabe. We'll be there, right, Cas?" Dean checked with Castiel because he figured it was the appropriate thing to do as a couple, even though they'd only been dating for about twelve hours, give or take.

Gabriel looked from one to the other and knew instantly "Seems like something else happened last night."

"Yes, Dean and I are in a relationship now, and yes we will be attending your get together. Cas confirmed in his usual deep voice, not giving anything but the essentials to his brother.

"Cas, you're so proper sometimes, loosen up, little bro and congrats back to both of you. Catch you guys later." He got up, winked and headed for the counter as two women entered the shop.

Later, while at work, Bobby found Dean, who was changing the tyres of a car "Hey, Dean, how's it going?" He said as he approached the older Winchester son.

"Heya, Bobby, good, just one more tyre and she'll be good to go." Dean responded.

"Good work. How was your date with Castiel?"

"Awesome! We're officially dating now." The younger man grinned as he told Bobby about him and Cas.

"Great to hear, son." Bobby congratulated him.

"Oh, by the way, Sam is moving in with Gabe, he told us this morning, they're having a house warming party thing on Saturday night, pretty sure you'll be invited." Dean informed him.

"Sounds like things are going great for the both of you." Bobby sounded proud as he said it, and he was, he had helped raise these boys and he was proud of the men they had become.

"Yeah, everything's pretty good at the moment." Dean reflected, knowing that it was actually true for once in his life. "Are you going to take Crowley on Saturday?"

"Take me where?" Enquired an accented voice from the doorway.

"Speak of the devil." Dean muttered.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Lucifer is probably off with Balthy somewhere, although, I have been told I can be a bit of a demon." Crowley gave Bobby a look that said things Dean didn't even want to comprehend.

When he looked at Bobby, Dean swore he caught the faintest blush adorning the older man's cheeks "Gross!"

Crowley just smirked at Dean and asked his question again "So where are you taking me, Robert?"

"Come on, we'll talk in my office, let Dean get back to work." Bobby insisted, and led the way to his office with Crowley in tow.

Dean had to have the last remark "Keep it down while you're in there, I'm trying to work."

"Shut up, ya idjit!"

X X X

Saturday afternoon, Dean pulled up at Sam and Gabriel's house, his trunk loaded with alcohol. Castiel was already there helping the couple set up while Dean did a drinks run. Popping the trunk, Dean got out of the Impala and went to the rear, he balanced a carton of beer on his right shoulder and held a box full of bottles of coke, lemonade and a variety of spirits under his arm.

The older Winchester strode up the driveway - he was way too practiced in balancing alcohol while walking – and went straight through the gateway to the back of the house.

"Hey, guys! Where do you want this lot?" Dean called out as he entered the yard.

Castiel poked his head out of the garage door and smiled as he saw his boyfriend "In here, Dean."

Following Cas into the garage, Dean located the huge fridge that Gabe kept out there for just such an occasion and dropped his load next to it. Cas came up and kissed him hello "Where's Sam and Gabe?" He asked looking around.

"I believe they snuck off to have sex before everyone arrives." Cas answered unwavering.

"Oh." Dean was a little taken aback by Castiel's bluntness. Recomposing himself he grinned at Cas "Not a bad idea." He said suggestively.

"Someone has to set up, Dean; people will be here in less than an hour." Castiel reminded him.

"Okay, okay. What do you need done?"

Cas looked at his boyfriend and had a little grin of his own "Well…" He began.

Forty five minutes later, Dean sat down and sighed in relief that he was finished. Cas brought him a beer from the fridge that Dean had stocked earlier and sat down next to him.

"Thanks for helping; I couldn't have done it on my own." Cas told the older man before kissing him gently. Dean cupped his jaw in his hand and kissed Cas back, letting his tongue slide slowly over the younger man's soft lips. Their tongues met as Cas compliantly opened his mouth and let Dean in, his hand resting on Dean's chest.

"Well, looks like you two found something interesting to do in our absence." Gabriel's voice drifted in from the doorway and the couple broke apart.

"Yeah, after setting up everything for _you_." Dean complained.

"I'd do the same for you." Gabe countered and winked at the end.

"But you would still complain about it." Stated Dean.

"Touché." Answered Gabe.

X X X

Lu and Balthazar arrived first, handing over their iTunes collection to Gabriel who started the music. Anna, one of Gabe's friends, arrived next with a bottle of red wine as a gift to the newly living together couple. Jess, Jo and Andy car pooled, Andy had been voted designated driver by the two women.

Jess parted from the group to find Sam who she was close friends with from school and worked at Devil's Gate Real Estate with the young Winchester. Meanwhile, Jo and Andy found Dean who introduced Cas to Andy. Jo had served them on their first date, but Dean could see she hadn't expected them to last this long and knew she wasn't happy that he had a date for the party. Dean and Jo often hooked up together at parties when they weren't spoken for, which neither of them rarely were. Jo had obviously been expecting something tonight, but Dean was with Cas now and he wanted it to stay that way. He decided he should probably keep his distance from Jo once she starting drinking…which it seemed like she was about to start. Jo was poking around in the fridge, trying to decide what she was going to have; she chose a beer and unsealed it. Pressing the opening to her lips, she took a long drink, her eyes glancing at Dean. The older Winchester pulled his boyfriend closer and started a conversation with Andy.

The 'Oldies' arrived next, Bobby and Crowley strolled in, answering the greetings they received and Ellen came in behind them, asking where Sam and Gabe were. After finding the pair in the kitchen, Sam was trying to check on something in the oven and Gabe was serving as a distraction, she hugged the pair and kissed them on the cheek.

"Where's Dean? I hear he's got a boyfriend…" Ellen asked in her motherly tone.

Gabe smirked "Dean-o is in the garage talking to Andy."

"Thanks." She called as she walked away to the garage.

Sam smacked his boyfriend's arm "Dean is going to get you back for that." He scolded with a grin on his face.

Ellen found Dean cuddled up next to a cute, young, dark haired, blue eyed man. She could see immediately why Dean liked him, and then she noticed Jo, standing a few feet away and sipping a beer while watching the couple. Knowing her daughter, Ellen knew that Jo was less than impressed with the situation and resolved to keep an eye on her for the duration of the night.

"Hey, Winchester! How's it goin'?" Ellen directed in Dean's direction.

"Ellen!" Dean jumped up from his seat to receive a kiss and a hug like the ones she had already given Sam and Gabriel. He held on a little longer and whispered "Watch Jo tonight." In her ear before pulling away smiling.

She gave him a small nod then looked to Cas "And who is this handsome guy?"

Dean beamed at the mention of Cas "This is Castiel, my boyfriend. Cas this is Ellen, basically my second mother."

Cas put out his hand but Ellen pulled him into a hug "You're basically family now, Castiel, family gets a hug, though I wouldn't try it with Bobby." She chuckled.

"Hey! I heard that." Bobby sauntered over to the small group as he spoke.

"Good, maybe you'll loosen up." Ellen teased.

"Oh, he's plenty loosened up." Crowley, who seemed to pop out from nowhere, added.

Bobby resisted the urge to face palm himself, instead he barked "Shut up, Crowley."

The other man just chuckled and placed a quick kiss on his partner's cheek.

More guests arrived including; Ruby, Inias and Samandriel, Rachel, Victor, Ash and Pamela, Tessa, Chuck, and finally Adam and Michael were the last through the gate.

The party was in full swing, Cas had been introduced to so many people that he hated to admit that he couldn't remember everyone's names. He _did_ remember that there were six same sex couples there; he was surprised by the high number but it made him feel better about being open about himself and Dean. After hiding from everyone, especially his parents, for years, it was a relief to be somewhere and have friends who he could be himself with.

He had had a couple of beers and one shot of tequila, but that was nothing compared to almost everyone else, most people were either tipsy or drunk. Dean had had five beers and a several shots of various spirits; he was expected him to be falling over drunk with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, the older Winchester, he realised, must have a high alcohol tolerance.

Jo had tried to get Dean to dance with her, but he refused, instead he led Cas over to the patch of grass where Gabriel was badly attempting to dirty dance with Sam. Dean had laughed and Gabe had challenged him "I'd like to see you do better."

"And I'd like to keep at least an ounce of my dignity." Dean retorted.

"Well, Sam likes my dancing, don't ya, Sasquatch?" Gabe asked his boyfriend who was trying to keep himself from exploding with laughter.

"Of course, Gabe." Sam replied feigning reassurance.

Before the older man could respond, Dean enquired about the food "So, you guys got pie, right?"

"No, why would we get pie?" Sam asked in a serious voice.

"You have got to be kidding, Sam."

"Ha! I totally got you, dude, as if we would invite you to a party with no pie. It's in the kitchen, help yourself." Sam grinned as Dean scowled at his brother and started towards the kitchen.

"Leave some for other people!" Gabe called after him. "Cas, you may wanna stay here if you don't wanna be a third wheel to Dean and his pie."

"Don't worry, once there is no pie left, he'll come looking for you. You want a drink? Let's go get one, let Gabe regain some brain cells." Sam offered.

"Hey! That's not very nice, Sammysquatch." Gabriel yelled after them.

Once they were away from most of the party, Sam queried "So, how's everything going? Living here, you and Dean, tonight?"

Cas thought about it for a moment before he answered "Everyone seems nice, and it's good to be somewhere where I'm accepted for who I am. Tonight has been interesti-"

Cas was cut off by Balthazar who came dashing into the garage "Sam! There's trouble."

"Fuck. Stay here." Sam told Cas as he rushed off after the other man.

Cas went to the door of the garage and the moment he peered out at the party, he wished he hadn't. Dean was pushed up against the wall of the house and a woman, who he thought was Jo, was trying to devour his mouth while snaking a hand up his shirt.

Castiel felt sick. He turned away from the door and went to the other end of the garage; he lifted up the roller door, and chanced one more look only to see Jo slamming Dean back into the wall. That was enough; Cas left the garage, hot tears prickling his eyes as he started walking home.

X~XX~X~X~X~~X~XX~~X~X~XX~~X~X~XX~~XX~X~~X~XX~~X~XX~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Hey guys, long time no update I know, sorry about that, ive been so busy lately, I barely have time to do anything. Anyway, im attempting a lemon of sorts, I kinda feel like I stabbed myself in the heart, I rarely bring heartache upon my destiel, but it happened…I could've made this chapter so much longer…but im making that the next chapter, so enjoy and let me know what you think. If youre wondering I do ship Adam and Michael on a minor level and I now ship Inias and Samandriel thanks to L. Greene's 'The Family Business'. That's all folks (I just rewatched the latest epp lol) much love guys xox**


	5. Chapter 5

Pie was calling him, and he knew Cas was in good hands with Sam, so Dean wandered off to find where the delicious pie was hidden. Unfortunately, the older Winchester did not anticipate being attacked by Jo. He had kept his distance all night and kept a watchful eye over the situation; he may have been drunk but Dean could still function quite well while under the influence.

Stopping to chat to Chuck near the wall of the house had been his downfall. Dean was about to continue walking when Jo's surprising strength slammed him into the wall hard enough that he was breathless for a moment and had to hold onto her for balance.

The next thing he knew, she was sticking her tongue down his throat and trying to worm one of her hands up his shirt. That was not on.

No matter how close they were, Dean was with Cas and that was that.

Using the grip he had on her, Dean pushed Jo away, but she was ready for it and pushed him straight back into the wall. That was when Dean got a glimpse of dark hair escaping under the garage roller door; he knew at once that it was Castiel. He knew that Cas had seen what had happened and he was stunned for a moment.

"Cas!" He screamed as Jo tried to kiss him again.

Sam and Balthazar grabbed an arm each of Jo's and pried her off Dean. The older Winchester, now free, ran straight for the garage, through the door, under the roller and stopped at the bottom of the drive way to search the street. He thought he could make out the shadow of someone walking in the distance.

"Cas!" He yelled and started to run again in the direction of the figure.

Dean kept yelling Castiel's name as he ran, but the figure seemed to move faster each time. Finally he could make Cas out under the orange glow of a street light and ran faster. He caught up with the younger man under the next street lamp, panting to catch his breath, Dean tried to speak but his words kept getting jumbled.

"Leave me alone, Dean." Cas uttered sternly, but Dean could see the tears streaming down the younger man's face.

Not panting anymore, Dean spoke "It's not what you think, Cas. She attacked me! I didn't have any choice in the matter. I swear, please believe me."

"Honestly, Dean, it looked like you were enjoying her hand up your shirt."

"No! She has a lot of strength, she slammed me into the wall and stunned me for a few moments, by the time I could react she was already on me, when I pushed her off she just pushed me back into the wall. She, uh, basically had me pinned. Sam and Balthazar had to pull her off me and I came straight after you." Dean recounted, desperately hoping Cas would believe him.

Cas stared at him, peering into Dean's eyes, trying to determine whether he was lying or telling the truth, his tears drying on his cheeks. The younger man sighed heavily and deflated, all his fight was gone. Shuffling forward, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's torso and laid his head on Dean's shoulder, his cheek pressed against the older man's jaw.

Dean kissed his boyfriend's cheek, then his nose and said softly "Are we okay?"

Nodding, Cas answered "Yes, Dean, we're okay. I just want to go home."

"I'll give you a lift; you shouldn't be walking alone in the dark." Dean offered.

"Walk with me, your car will be fine at Gabriel's, stay with me tonight…please?" Cas looked up at Dean with big blue eyes, there was no way the older Winchester could say no, even if he wanted to.

Dean entwined their fingers and they walked the two streets to Castiel's house in silence, Cas dug out his key from the depths of his pocket and unlocked the door. Following his boyfriend inside, Dean wasn't quite sure what came next.

"I think we should just go to bed." Cas mumbled as if reading Dean's mind.

"Yeah, good idea. Can I have a blanket?" The mechanic asked.

"What for?" Cas was confused.

"I assume you want me to sleep on the couch…"

"What? No. I want you next to me, in my bed. I know tonight kind of got ruined, but I believe you didn't want anything to happen with Jo, I don't want to let that mishap get between us." Explained Castiel as he went into the kitchen for a glass of water and offered one to Dean, which he took gratefully.

"You're something else, Cas. You are one of a kind. You're special, and I'm holding on to you for as long as you want me." Dean told his boyfriend, he meant it, he knew it to be true from the moment he met Castiel.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr Winchester." Cas actually chuckled and Dean cracked a genuine smile.

Leaning forward, Dean began to ask "Can I- ?"

Castiel cut him off by pressing their lips together in a long, slow kiss. He felt better, the whole thing kind of felt like a nightmare, Cas was just glad Dean was still his.

Dean texted Sam to let him know they were okay and sorry that they bailed, he promised they would go over tomorrow and help clean up.

The couple left the kitchen, empty glasses on the sink, and passed through the living room where Shadow was curled up, asleep, on the couch. Cas scratched the cat behind the ears and she purred happily.

"Glad I didn't have to fight for the couch, I probably would've ended up on the floor." Dean joked as they continued to Castiel's bedroom.

"I usually just wear boxers to bed…is that okay?" Dean checked with Cas before stripping.

"It's fine; I normally wear boxers and a t-shirt." Cas confirmed.

"Mmm, sexy." Commented Dean as Cas got into his sleeping attire. He bit his lip as Cas looked at him and tilted his head to the side "What? You're gorgeous…and I have a bit of a thing for the person I'm with just being in their pyjamas."

Surprisingly to Dean, Cas just crossed the distance between them and kissed him again.

"I don't know what that was for, but I'll take a kiss from you any day."

Cas just smiled at him and pulled back the covers before getting into bed. He patted the space next to him on his right side and Dean slid beneath the covers. He laid down next to Castiel and the younger man tugged Dean's arm around his waist while the other hand played in his dark hair.

They laid in the dark for a while, whispering things to each other, then Castiel just listened to Dean's low voice send him to sleep. Soon after Cas's breathing became slow and steady, Dean settled himself and found it easy to fall asleep with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's warm body. Dean knew, even before he fell asleep, that he wanted this every night, from now until forever.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~XX~XX~X~X~XX~XX~X~XX~X

**Hey guys, I fixed it, are your destiel hearts ohk? Im hoping to write the next chapter soon *fingers crossed* leave me a review, let me know what you think about any aspect of it, much love xox**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke to an arm around his torso and Castiel draped over half of him. The younger man's soft breath tickled Dean's bare skin. He smiled and watched Cas for a few minutes feeling at peace. Dean was beginning to zone out when he noticed two big blue orbs staring up at him and his smile grew "Morning, Cas."

"G'morning, Dean." Castiel replied and moved his arms into a more comfortable position. The older Winchester had a different idea; he secured his hands on Cas and gently pulled him up so they were face to face.

"Hi." He whispered grinning.

Cas kissed him briefly in answer and smiled "Is that how you say hello in the morning?" Dean asked.

A dark-haired head nodded and Dean gave a short laugh "Well I better say hello properly then." He proceeded to wrap his arms around the younger man and kissed him slowly. A sweep of his tongue along Castiel's tender lips gained Dean access into a warm mouth. Cas moaned almost inaudibly, and Dean rolled them gently so he was staring down into cerulean eyes.

They both gasped as Dean settled on Cas and their morning wood slid against each other. Dean froze and apologised immediately "I'm sorry, Cas, I-I-I didn't mean to."

Cas chuckled and pushed his hips to slide the clothed erections against each other again "Mmm, I think we should-" He rocked against Dean "do something about this." He grinned.

Dean looked a little stunned then grinned too "Oh, I definitely think we should." He agreed and met Castiel in the middle of a short thrust.

The couple fooled around for a short while, kissing and rubbing their bodies against each other. The mechanic broke away from a kiss to slide his lips down Castiel's neck and trail his calloused fingers over his boyfriend's ribs, finding the hem of his shirt and running those same fingers back up Cas's slim torso. Dean's fingers caught one of Castiel's taut nipples and the younger man gasped, his eyes widening.

"Dean?" He said, his voice slightly hoarse.

Dean froze "Do you want to stop? Did I hurt you?" He asked quickly, concern showing in his hazel eyes.

Chuckling, Cas smiled "No, Dean, I just wanted to know if I could take the rest of your clothes off." He stated and brought his boyfriend down for a kiss, just to assure him that everything was okay.

Relief was evident in Dean's body language and in the way he kissed Castiel back, all soft lips and loving caresses. Finally, the mechanic pulled away enough to speak.

"If stripping me is what you want, then there is no way I am going to stop you." He told the younger man and rolled over onto the bed. Lying on his back, hands behind his head and a grin on his handsome face; Dean encouraged Cas to begin.

"Please continue." Dean told him in an alluring tone.

Castiel felt slightly overwhelmed, it was as if he had woken up on Christmas morning to find a surprise sexy man in his bed to do with as he pleased. Actually, that's exactly what had happened, except it wasn't Christmas morning, and the sexy man in his bed was his boyfriend who had slept next to him all night. Maybe he was just the luckiest guy in the world right now.

Gaining confidence, Castiel responded "With pleasure."

"Well, I hope so." Dean teased with a wink.

Cas laughed and leaned in to kiss the older man, Dean hitched up Castiel's shirt as he leaned in to the kiss. Before he had the chance to remove the material, Cas tugged the offensive clothing off and threw it to the ground, kneeling between Dean's legs.

This time when Cas leaned in, he went for Dean's chest, pressing gentle kisses all over the smooth expanse of skin before catching a stiff, pink nub in between his lips. He ran his tongue over it, learning the taste and texture of Dean's body. Then, he gently began to suck, loving the small "Oh!" that escaped Dean's mouth.

Realising that they both probably weren't going to last long their first time, Cas released the nipple and wandered further down Dean's body. Cas noticed Dean had a tiny trail of hair from his belly button that sank down into his boxers, and of course he had to lap at it.

To Dean, it was a mixture of being turned on and being tickled, somehow it was just the right amount of both. Suddenly, the tongue was gone and his boxers were being pushed down to his knees. He barely had time to register the feeling of the morning air on his erection before Castiel was taking him in his mouth.

"Christ!" The mechanic yelped and fisted a hand into the messed sheets. Cas worked in long, slow, drawn out motions that were driving Dean insane; flexing his hands and barely managing to keep his hips from bucking up and fucking his partner's mouth.

As suddenly as he had begun, Cas pulled off Dean's length and reached over to his bed side table. There was a small amount of fumbling in the drawer, but finally his hand emerged with a small tube of lube, and a shy grin slid onto his face as he removed the last of his clothing.

His head clearing away the lusty cobwebs for a moment, Dean saw the shyness as Cas squirted a liberal amount of the lube onto his own fingers and reacted by putting his hand over the same one Castiel had just lubricated and told his boyfriend "We don't have to-"

Cas realised what Dean must have thought, but that was not the case "No, no, Dean." He protested "I want to, I really want to. I just haven't tried _this_-"

As he spoke, Cas straddled Dean's hips and sat up (making sure Dean would have a good view), he then slid his hand out from under the mechanic's calloused one and twisted his arm around. He took a deep breath and relaxed himself then eased one finger into his entrance.

"-Ah-with anyone else before." The younger man finished and began to slide his finger back out, then in again.

Dean was mesmerised for the first two fingers, a look of awe and intense desire plastered on his face. By the time Cas was fucking himself on his own three fingers, the barrister was a trembling mess, and that was when Dean spoke, his voice husky from lust.

"_That_ is the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Cas twisted his fingers just right on the way out and he whimpered before telling the older man "Dean, now, I need you, _now_. Please..."

Dean didn't need to be told twice; he grabbed the abandoned lube and slicked himself up quickly.

"Okay." He breathed, then the world was hot and tight and Castiel as the barrister lowered himself onto Dean's rock hard cock.

"_Fuck_, Cas. You're so tight." Dean managed to get out when Cas had seated himself completely on the mechanic's erection "Move, god, please move." Dean begged.

"Yeah...Move...Yeah." Cas panted then slowly slid himself almost all the way off Dean's length before lowering himself back down. He repeated the motion a couple more times until calloused hands found his hips and helped him find a rhythm.

It felt absolutely wonderful, but Dean knew he wasn't achieving the angle he wanted and so slowed his boyfriend down, asking "Can we flip over?"

Cas nodded, understanding what Dean wanted. He felt empty as Dean slipped out of him and rolled them over. But he was soon filled up again, one leg over Dean's shoulder and a breathy kiss on his lips.

They both knew the benefit of the move when Castiel saw sparks across his vision and groaned out "_Oh my god!"_

Dean took Castiel's erection in his hand and pumped him in time with each thrust, his thumb running along the veined underside and over the leaking slit.

"Dean, Dean, ahhh, I-I'm-oh god, yes..." Cas couldn't string together anything that resembled a sentence, but Dean got the drift; Cas wasn't going to last much longer, and truth be told; neither was he.

"I've got you...Come for me, Cas." Dean managed to murmur while pressing rough kisses to the younger man's neck and shoulder.

Castiel did just that. He came, painting his stomach and chest white, as the tremendous waves of his orgasm crashed through him and he shouted Dean's name, clinging to him.

It was Cas clenching down on him that pushed Dean over the edge, burying himself in Castiel and groaning out "Cas!" as he filled his lover.

Dean had enough thought to pull out before collapsing half on Cas and half on the bed.

"Wow..." He panted and the younger man laughed in response.

They laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company and the afterglow until Cas said that they should take a shower and the two of them headed off to the attached bathroom to get cleaned up.

Dean leaned against the door frame between the bathroom and bedroom, a grin on his face and watched Castiel's naked form as he looked in drawers for clean clothes.

Cas noticed him watching and muttered shyly "What?"

"Do you know how fucking gorgeous you are?" Dean responded pushing away from the door frame and came closer to his boyfriend "I am the luckiest guy in the universe, Cas."

The barrister blushed and smiled at his boyfriend "I feel pretty lucky myself." He replied quietly.

"Yeah?" Dean whispered then immediately wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed him until their lips were red and swollen.

"Yeah." Cas confirmed then reinitiated the kiss, they certainly wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Hey guys, so I know I've been slack lately, I hope I can make up for some of it with offerings of smut. Anyway I hope you enjoy it as always and I'll try to not be as slack with the next chapter. Much love xox**


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they actually got back to Sam and Gabe's place it was eleven thirty and the yard was a complete mess.

"Hope they bought lots of garbage bags." Dean thought out loud as they tip toped over plastic cups, paper plates and glass bottles to get to the back door (Gabriel had told them just to come around the back). The mechanic knocked and they both waited a minute before knocking again, on the fourth knocked Gabe finally showed up at the door in his underwear.

Gabriel smiled at them both "Morning guys, have a good night?" He enquired suggestively.

"Yes, we did, thank you." Castiel answered assuming Gabriel was talking about the party.

Dean let it slide in favour of asking "Do you always answer the door in your underwear, Gabe?"

"I do when you interrupt something." Gabriel replied with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Should we come back later?" Dean offered, but Gabriel turned him down.

"Give us a few minutes to get dressed and we'll be right down." He told them as he ran up the stairs to his and Sam's room. Upon entering the room, the sight alone made Gabriel's underwear feel two sizes too small.

Sam was splayed out, naked on the bed; both wrists bound to the bed posts with ties and another tie used as a gag. There were a few love bites scattered over his body and his hard, red cock was leaking with pre-come.

Feeling like he'd had the wind knocked out of him as he gazed over Sam's muscular, marked body, Gabriel managed to pull himself together enough to speak "Sorry, Sammy, we will have to continue this later; our brothers are currently down stairs and I don't think they would appreciate waiting while I carried out the rest of my plan." He moved forward and undid the gag so Sam could speak while he untied his lover's wrists.

"Trust Dean to ruin what would've been amazing sex." Grumbled Sam as soon as he was able to talk. When his hands were free, he rubbed his wrists (not because they hurt, more as a reflex than anything else) and hoped off the bed. Sam kissed Gabriel passionately before going into their bathroom to clean himself up. They both dressed and were downstairs in their brothers' company within ten minutes.

"Hey guys." Sam said to the couple (as if he hadn't just been tied to the bed upstairs) and they greeted him back.

X X X

After a coffee and some left over pie (much to Dean's excitement) the four men got to work, Sam and Dean took care of the inside and Cas and Gabe got given outside duty.

Dean was holding the big black garbage bag while Sam threw various items into it. Their conversation was light until Sam asked about the previous night "You and Cas seem good today, did you sort everything out last night after Jo?"

"Yeah, he was pretty upset, but I finally got him to understand and believe what happened. I can't believe Jo did that to me, what happened after we left?" The elder Winchester queried.

"Jo got really angry and embarrassed so she left. Ellen told her that if she didn't go straight home there would be grave consequences. Everything went pretty much back to normal after that, I was about to call you when you texted me." Sam recounted then added "I'm glad you and Cas are okay."

Dean took a breath "So am I. You and Gabe all good?" The mechanic questioned, he was sure that everything was fairly great between his brother and friend but as the big brother it was his duty to look after Sam.

"We are great, Dean, thanks for checking." The younger Winchester told the elder and they continued to clean.

Outside, a (sort of) similar conversation was going on.

"So, did you and Dean do the dirty last night?" Gabriel enquired as he dropped more bottles into the recycling.

"That's none of your business, Gabriel." Cas told him cooly.

"You did, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Castiel sighed "If you must know; it was this morning, not last night." He admitted and dumped his full bag of rubbish in the bin.

"I knew it! I told Sam, but he didn't think you would after what happened last night." Gabe voiced.

"I don't want to talk about last night, Gabe, Dean and I sorted it out and it's in the past, there's no need to bring it up again. Dean and I are in a relationship and if we want to have sex that is our business, not yours." Castiel concluded and moved away to continue collecting trash.

Gabriel followed him "Cassie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be an ass, just looking out for you little bro…" The older man apologised.

Sighing, Cas turned to Gabe "I'm sorry I snapped, last night was terrible, I thought I was going to lose Dean. I just don't want to ever have to think about it again; that night or losing Dean."

Gabe hugged Cas then, something he didn't normally do (except with Sam) and told his younger brother "Sorry, Cassie, it will never be mentioned again."

"Thanks, Gabe." Castiel appreciated it, that was a big gesture coming from Gabriel.

Pulling away from Cas, Gabe fidgeted slightly "So, um, I'm thinking about asking Sam to marry me…" He announced to his brother excitedly.

Castiel's eyes almost popped out of his head "Oh my god, Gabe, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" He said sincerely.

"Thanks, Cassie." Gabe replied smiling "Do you think you could go distract Sammy for me while I talk to Dean?"

"Sure." Cas answered and walked over to the house in search of the Winchester brothers. He found them in the living room "Hey, um, Gabriel wants Dean and I to swap…something about needing more muscle to lift heavy things." Cas cursed himself for the lame excuse, but the Winchesters bought it.

"Alright then." Dean accepted and kissed Castiel briefly on the way out the door. He made his way over to Gabe and said "Hey, Cas said you needed help with some lifting?"

Gabe laughed "Nice one, Cassie." He muttered to himself. "Actually, I just need to talk to you about something…"

"Oh, okay…go ahead."

"Okay…Sam and I have been together for quite a while now and I know he's still young, but I am so in love with him, I couldn't imagine life without him. I would never hurt him or treat him badly, he deserves the best of everything, and I intend to give it to him. Dean, I'd like your blessing on my decision to ask Sam to marry me." Gabriel finished and waited on baited breath for Dean to answer.

Dean stared at his friend for a few moments then broke into a smile "Gabe, you are a great friend and I couldn't imagine a better guy for Sam to marry."

Gabriel let out a breath of relief and grinned "Thank you so much, Dean."

"No worries, and congrats man!" Dean replied "So, when are you popping the question?"

"I don't know yet, I've got a few things to do before I can."

"Well, let me know if I can do anything." Dean told him.

"Thanks, I will." Gabe assured his friend, they then went back to their task, and even did some heavy lifting.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Hey guys, so I hope you like this chapter and the sabriel goodness ^_^ I think there could possibly be more to come. Ill try to update soon, much love xox


End file.
